


Breathless

by TrustNo_1



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNo_1/pseuds/TrustNo_1
Summary: Jane and Maura make revelations. Not good at summaries.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Maura, when are we going to talk about..."

"Talk about what?" Maura asks, puzzled. 

-The night before- 

I am excited to relax after a long day of work, but it doesn't change the fact that I hate driving through snow. Tonight, there is just enough that it makes it difficult to see, yet people still drive like maniacs. Prime accident condition.

Although I try not to worry about such things, I still fear when needed. Even though I'm on a relatively unused road, I am still being overly cautious. 

A car pulls out in front of me. I slam on my breaks, but it's too late. I'm in the field beside the road. We didn't crash, but I'm still jarred. My head hits the steering wheel, but not hard enough to cause damage; just a really bad headache. I get out of the car moments later. She steps out of her car, and meets me in the middle. She was an older woman, mid seventys. She had dark grey hair, and was wearing a blue blouse and white knee length pants. 

"Honey, are you alright? I didn't see you at the the turn." She says. 

"I'm ok, are you?" I say, suddenly out of breath. I then realized how hard my heart was beating. I need to sit down, or else I will pass out. We move to the curb. 

"Yes, I'm ok. We're lucky we didn't crash. Good relfexes." I laugh. 

"Thank you." I respond. I felt intrusive for asking, but I do anyway. "What's your name."

"I'm Patty, Patty Laughlin, and what's your's honey?"

"Maura Isles, nice to meet you."

"Well Maura, I have old eyes, and probably shouldn't be driving anymore, but thank you for not being angry after all of this. I got in an accident back in 97, and he went ballistic on me. It wasn't even my fault. I better get going, have a good rest of your night. Sorry for the trouble."

With that she walks away. I goes back to my car. I start to drive to my house, but make a u-turn and head to Jane's house. 20 minutes later, I am standing at her doorsteps, ringing the bell. Jane answers the door, clad in a white BCU shirt and gray soft shorts.

"Maura, what's up? It's 1:30." 

"I didn't want to be alone." They pause and look at each other for a moment. 

"Do you want to come in." Jane quickly adds. 

"Yeah" I walk into the living room, and lay on the couch. 

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for coming tonight, I just didn't know where else to go. I didn't want go home alone."

"Maura, your always welcome here. Your my best friend, and part of my family."

"Thank you Jane. I just need..." I stop talking. What am I even going to say to her. I need her obviously, but that won't go over well. I hug her instead. This turns up some feelings that I was really trying to shove down. 

"Maura, I-" I out a finger to her lips. 

"Jane, thank you." I do something that surprises both of us. I kiss her cheek softly. She softens into the embrace. "I'm going to go to bed."

I walk into the bedroom, change into my night clothes quickly while she is in the bathroom, and lay down on my respective side of the bed. She walks out of the bathroom wearing an oversized T-shirt. A few minutes later we are facing each other in bed. We're so close that I can feel her breath on my face. If I were to just move a little closer.... Oops. 

I kiss her. I didn't intend to, but it happened. I'm ok with it, and so is she by the way she kisses me back. I run my hands over her back. Her lips part slightly. This has to stop. I pull away, close my eyes, and lay back down. 

"Goodnight Jane." I say, breathless for the second time that night. 

"Goodnight Maura." 

-The next morning-

I wake up first, and immediately notice black hair messy across my chest. Then I notice the beautiful detective cuddled up to me, aaand then I remember what happened last night. I gently wake her up. 

"Jane, jannnnne. Wake up. We have to be at work in an hour."

"Uhhhh, 20 more minutes."

"Wake up Jane, I'm making breakfast." She Imediatly perks up. 

"Whatcha making." 

"Pancakes. how many do you want?"

"Four please. I'll be up in a few. Thank you." We eat our pancakes together, banter back and forth, and head out the door to work. 

-Sometime midday in Maura's office-

I asked her to come into my office. I wanted to talk to her, and knew she would bring up the night before. 

"Jane, did you get the autopsy reports I sent you?"

"I did. Thank you." Jane turns to walk out the door, but quickly turns back. 

"Maura, when are we going to talk about..."

"Talk about what?" I ask her, puzzled. I know what she is talking about, but I do not want her to know that I do. 

"Umm, last night."

"Oh, last night."

"Does this change anything?"

"Only if you want it too." 

"I want it too, do you."

I kiss her, but she pulls away. She runs to shut all of the blinds quickly. She walks toward me until my back hits the wall. In a split second she is kissing me with a new desperation. Her tongue begs for entrance which I give her immediatly. Her phone rings, but she ignores it. Her right hand cups my jaw, while my hands start to wonder about her. She takes off my jacket, while I attempt to get a grip on her pants, so that I can pull them down. My office phone rings. I put back on my jacket and smooth my dress. 

"Jane I have to get this." I pick up the phone, it's Korsak. 

"Dr. Isles, yes, she is here. I will have her call you as soon as possible. She must have forgotten her phone somewhere. Yes I'm ok. Thank you." I hang up. Hives form up my neck. 

"Jane, that was Korsak, there has been another murder. He would like you to call him." I press a kiss below her ear. "But first, we need to clean ourselves up." Her hair was messy, so I could only imagine how mine looked. She brushes her hair, while I reapply my makeup quickly. My dress was wrinkled. She walks out of my office like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

"What happened?"

"30-35 year old male, stabbed in the neck."

"Thank you, when is Maura doing the autopsy?"

"As soon as we get jurisdiction. The Fed's are trying to take it. I don't know what they want with it; it's a pretty straight forward murder."

"Hey, they always know something we don't." We work in silence for the first few minutes, until he asks her a question. 

"What were you doing in Maura's office?"

"We were just talking, why." Jane says in a slightly louder and more defensive manor. 

"No reason." A moment later he chimes back in. 

"You have something on your neck. You feeling ok?" She breaks a sweat. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll check it out in a minute." She zips up her jacket as far as it goes in an attempt to hide whatever mark she was sporting. 

"I'll go tell Maura about the case. See you later."

*bathroom and morgue*

She walks into the bathroom on her way down to the morgue.

"Crap!" She had left a large hickey on the right side of her neck. She goes down to the morgue. 

"Maura, do you know what you did to my neck?"

"I did not see that before. I'm sorry!" I try to stop the laugh that escapes, but it's too late. 

"It's not funny. Korsak interogated me on why I was down here in the first place. Can you cover it up please!?"

"Of course, but did you happen to see, you did the same to my neck." I smirk. 

"I'm sorry!" We work on covering up our matching marks until they are almost unnoticeable. 

"Maura, what are we going to tell people? Is there anything to tell people about?"

"There is certainly things to tell people about. As to when we tell people about us, that is up to you. I'm quite comfortable with who I am and what this means. If you would prefer to wait, I will wait. Know that I am with you no matter what. I love you Jane, I always have. This is just another element to our relationship." I kiss her as softly as possible.

"Now I did come down here for a reason besides cover-up. There was a man stabbed. We might not even get the case, but I was supposed to tell you, and Maura, I love you always." She kisses me.

"Does this mean we're together?"

"If you want to, I'm all in. You can tell whoever you would like about us... besides my mom! I want to tell her." I laugh. 

"Did Korsak already brief you?" Her tone shifts lower. 

"No he didn't. Be patient." I lightly swat her butt. It was fun to mess with her before, but now I can torture her in a whole new way. 

"Your dress is still wrinkled, and you don't have your bag, so no spare. No one would notice if I wrinkled it a little more?" She is practically begging. 

"Tonight, I'll let you do more than wrinkle it. You just have to wait."

"When do you want me there?"

"Is 7:30 ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Now go back to work. You have been on two breaks already today. I love you Jane."

"I love you too."


End file.
